2 Hoods Into The Woods
by MIMZY-keke-chan
Summary: Karin and Hinata go to visit their grandma in the woods and bump into trouble. Based off Little Red Riding Hood


Here's another story by me, yes it's got hints of Little Red Riding Hood. SasoHina, DeiKarin

Karin was stuffing the wicker basket with treats for her grandma, who was sick. Her grandma lived in a cabin in the dark woods, she lived alone since her husband died a few years back.

Hinata, Karin's younger sister by two years, was gathering apples from the tree beside the dark woods. Karin trusted her not to wonder into the woods alone, espeacially at night. Karin and Hinata always went to grandma's together since Hinata was three and Karin five. Now 18 Hinata knew better then she did when she was a child.

Since their father was at war. They had two elders brother who also went along with their father. This left the two sisters to take care of themselves and help the small village.

Kohona, the village they lived in. The sisters have many friends who cheer them up from the absence of their family.

Karin knew what happened two their mother, but no one dare tell the fragile Hinata. Their mother died from a rare disease. At the time Hinata was only two, so she had no idea what the hell was going on. Karin knew though, since she soothed her sick mother, even through the cold nights. Karin being only four, nearly five, helped as much as she could.

But sadly their mother died a few weeks later, which made their father become distant. Then when Karin hit the age of 10 their father left, taking their 14 year old twin brothers with him.

Karin and Hinata own a bakery. Hinata loves baking, and seeing the smiles on people's faces. Karin loves watching her sister be happy, but she also likes seeing the people that come in.

Karin adjusted her glasses and placed a thin, small cloth over the basket. She smiled, she loved visting her grandma, and sometimes had to stay over the night. She never did know why her grandma lives in that cabin, when she could live with her and Hinata. But their grandma declined when they offered.

Hinata ran into the small house, carrying apples in her apron. She had a big smile that radiated happiness.

_'She seems excited every time we go'. _Karin thought observing her young sister, then gave a smile back.

"Oh, the apples look so delicious, can I have one?" Hinata asked in her soft, yet adding a childs chirpiness to it. She was far from a child though. Her raven hair ran like a river back her backto her ankles, and her full fringe framed her face perfectly. She had the bust twice the size of many women in the village, and curves women envy. Her face always had a faint blush dusted on her cheeks, unless she is sick. She's shy, and often apologises for things she hasn't done.

_'I'm the opposite of my beautiful, goddess-like sister. I have faded red hair that has many different lengths, but only just reached my elbows. Hinata said my eyes looked like ripe cherries, because she loves them so much. But I think I look like a horrid troll.'_

Karin places some apples in her hooded cloak, which has a symbol of the village on the back. Hinata put on hers, which is the same, except Hintata's was dark blue; matching her hair, and Karin's was red matching hers.

Hinata grabbed the basket and strolled out the house. "Come one Kari-Chan, or we won't have a lot of time with grandma." She really loved her grandma, since she's the only relative that hasn't left them.

Karin locks the door and walks fast to catch up the half running Hinata.

Hinata was so caught up with getting to see her grandma again, that she hadn't noticed she was on the path in the dark woods alone. She stopped.

"Kari-Chan," she yelled with concern for her sister, thinking she got lost.

Hinata heard the howl of wolfs, the tweats of the birds flying past, and the crickets chirping. It made her scared, for herself, but her sister more. "Karin." Her voice trembled.

"Lost?" A male voice spoke from the darkness in the woods.

"Y-yes." Hinata stuttered out, she was more scared.

A figure emerged from the woods. Hinata's eyes widened in awe as she saw the young man that spoke.

He had blood red hair, that was ruffled in many directions. He had cinnamon brown eyes, and a strange feeling about him. He wasn't much taller then herself, but that's not why she was now backing up the path.

"You scared princess?" He mocked, laughing evily after.

_'Yes'_. Hinata responded without speaking. She was staring at his clothes... The clothes had blood on them, a whole load of blood.

"You shouldn't have come into the deep dark woods princess." He edged his way to her, taking his time in scaring her.

"There's no law that forbids me to not be here." She raised her now squeky voice. He still came at her.

"No, but there bad things in the woods." He said so casually, with a dark voice.

"What like you?" Hinata felt a hint more confidence then she did five seconds ago.

"Especially me." He answered grinning, then throwing his head back in laugher.

"Your not even scary, your just...weird." He raised an eyebrow at this, no one ever called him weird.

"How am I weird princess, hmm?" He started increasing his pace and grabbed her arm.

Hinata tried to free her arm, but the man had it in a tight hold. She then looked him in the eyes. " Well your alone in the woods, covered in blood, trying to terrify a girl and most importantly your kinda cute." She amitted blushing.

He has never had someone say any of those things, but it did seem that she was not scared by him just the blood. He smirked, she thought he was cute. " I'm cute, huh? Well your very tempting yourself." He licked his lips.

Hinata stared at him then frowned. " Your just trouble." His smirk widened. "But I have to find my sister," she tried again to get out his hold,"so... I'll have to leave." She have one last resort. She bit his hand, he let go and checked his wound.

Hinata then took off down the path that she had just came from. There was no sign of her sister. "Karin." She yelled fantically.

Before she could take another step arms wrapped around her waist. Hot breath tickled her neck. " You shouldn't yell, it justs attracts more attention to yourself." The guy from before spoke like he was warning her.

"Why do you care?" She asked, slightly intriged by the man.

He laughed, then kissed her neck. "You smell lovely." He groaned. "But you should leave." He let go of her waist and pushed her way from him. "LEAVE." He shouted angrily.

Hinata felt guilt and walked towards him. "I'm sorry." She apologised for hurting him, though she didn't know what she had done.

He growled, covering his face with his hands.

"Are you okay?" She asked worringly, she didn't know why but she kind of liked the guy.

He just laughed. "Princess you should run, because I really have no intention to hurt you." He collapsed to his knees.

Hinata didn't know what to do, but he said he didn't want to hurt her, which means he might eventually. She desided to follow his orders and left.

Karin didn't know what to say to the person infront of her. He was at least a head taller then her, but looked young. So she thinks he's about the same age as herself. He has the most blonde hair she's ever seen, with sea blue eyes.

He grinned. "Hey." He brushed a hair off his face. " What are you doing alone in these woods? A beautiful girl as yourself should at least have a boyfriend to protect her." He seemed to bewitch her with those big eyes.

She blushed. " Erm...Thanks." She gulped hard. " But I don't have a boyfriend, but I was here with my younger sister." She looks around. "I can't seem to find her though."

"Well I'm Diedara," he bowed,"at your sevice." He smiled which made Karin fall for him. "May I ask what's the name of the angel that fell before me?"

Karin fiddled with her hood. " I'm Karin, but I should really get going." She started walking away, but he followed her.

"May I walk you to your sister, since the woods is not somewhere women should walk alone." He caught up with her in no time. Karin just nodded, which made Diedara grin cheerfully.

"So why are you in the woods, hmm?" He asked obviously intrested in her.

"I'm visting my grandma with my sister, since she's our only relative." Karin answered, not knowing if her father and brothers died in the war.

He frowned. "Yeah having no family is not fun." He took her hands in his. "But sometimes family is not worth the pain."

Karin's eyes widened. He answered as if he hated the family he once had. But he must have good reasons to do so, right?

"I don't think your right." She smiled and looked him in the eyes. " Just seeing that my sister lives is enough for me to carry on." His eyes widened at her, he hasn't heard an answer like that before.

She snatched her hands back and continued walking, leaving him to stand there watching her leave.

Hinata ran right after hearing howling from where the guy was. But she was knocked to the ground by something.

"Hina-Chan." Her sisters voice called from above her. Karin held a hand out, but Deidara knocked her out of the way.

Deidara watched Karin hold her hand out for who seemed to be her sister. But he saw fimilar movement in the shadows not far from the two girls. He knocked Karin away from harm and stood infront of her sister, with his back to her.

"Sasori, come on out." He called the creature lurking in the darkness.

A wolf, a slightly bigger than average one. It snarled at the girls, but seemed to calm down when seeing Deidara.

It came closer, but nobody moved.

"Sasori calm down and change back." Deidara spoke in a soothing voice.

The wolf stumbled back howling in pain.

Moments longer the redhead stranger Hinata met came into view, coming from the wolf direction.

Sasori frowned. "I told you to run." Directing his attention to Hinata. He knew she'd be digusted by his secret.

Hinata was shocked, but not frightened. " Well you should have given me more time before wanting to eat me."

Deidara laughed." She suits you well Sasori."

Sasori ignored him and offered him hand for Hinata. She took it without hesitation. "Thanks." She mumbled.

Karin ran over and attacked Hinata in a hug. " I thought I lost you." She started to rub her face against Hinata's. Hinata giggled.

"You had lost me but you found me again." Hinata gave her sister a bright smile.

Karin the stiffened and her eyes widened. "Oh crap. We still got to go to grandma's." Then took Hinata's hand and ran off with her towards their grandma's cabin.

Sasori and Deidara didn't see the girls since then, and really wished to see them again. They followed the path to the village and walked around, hoping to find them.

"Hina-Chan," Karin's voice called from the bakery. " You went again." She said with disbelieve at her sisters actions.

"Sure did, or did you not want me too?" Hinata had been sad since the day in the woods. She kept trying to find Sasori again in the woods, but only could go so far.

Karin sighed. "No it's fine, but why don't you hang out with some friends instead." She thought her sister just needed someone to be there who was not her.

Hinata's face saddened. "OK." She left the bakery. And bumped into someone. "So sorry I should watch were I was going." She dusted off herself.

"You really should before you walk into another dangerous situation." Sasori's voice rang out in her ears. She look up and saw him. She smiled and hugged him.

Sasori was shocked girls didn't usually like him because of his attitude. But he found himself hugging hinata back.

Deidara walked in the bakery, up to the counter, grinning. " Hey beautiful." He winked.

Karin had missed that voice. She smiled. "Hi, I'm about to leave you want to go somewhere?"

Deidara grinned wider. "Love to."

"Sasori, why were you a wolf?" Hinata asked the question that has been bugging her since that day.

He sighed. "A witch cursed me and Deidara She cursed us because we didn't trust people, so we had to find someone who would change our views." Sasori looked in Hinat's eyes and smiled. Hinata liked his smile. "You helped me change when you view me different, you called me weird but others would have been terrified." He laughed. "I changed because You really did smell nice." He leaned to her ear. " You still do." Hinata went bright red.

Hinata grabbed his face and kissed him. Sasori just relaxed and kissed back.

Deidara and Karin locked up the bakery and walked passed the kissing couple. Deidara frowned.

"When do I get a kiss?" He asked feeling sad he hasn't gotten kissed yet.

"When you grow a brain." Karin replied, wounding Deidara more. "But we know that's not going to happened, so-" She didn't finish because she crushed her lips to his.


End file.
